


4g

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Facial, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: 4G provides safer, faster and more satisfying services as compared to its predecessors.





	4g

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Kame’s scrolling through his massive list of birthday wishes when he comes across an odd message from Tegoshi.

“You have a weird look on your face,” Koki observes. “Something wrong?”

“Not sure,” Kame replies, tilting his head like that will make sense of Tegoshi’s code. “NEWS has ‘4G service’ for me? I don’t get it.”

“Are they giving you a phone?” Nakamaru asks, sounding just as confused as Kame feels. “That’s an odd gift.”

In the corner, Taguchi just smirks to himself and decides not to enlighten them of the pun.

*

It’s not the first time Tegoshi has greeted Kame with his tongue, but it’s the first time the rest of his group has been lurking in the shadows like tigers waiting to strike. As ‘predatory’ isn’t anywhere near the top of the list of adjectives usually used to describe NEWS, collectively, it’s sufficient to say that despite being on the receiving end of a pretty hot kiss, Kame is a little taken aback.

Kame considers himself to be an open-minded individual, always down for new experiences, and he’s not exactly innocent to begin with. He’s done things that would make _Koki_ blush, yet Kame’s the one whose face is heating up as Tegoshi pulls back enough to give him a violating look.

“How do you want us, Kame-chan?” he asks sweetly, and for a second Kame thinks they’re talking about splitting up for rides at Disneyland or something, because nothing dirty should come from such a cute voice.

“Eh?” he gets out, a quick sound as his body leans forward in search of more of Tegoshi’s mouth. Tegoshi obliges him, his lips curving up in a pleased smile, and Kame wonders not for the first time if Tegoshi naturally exudes human attraction pheromones, like a sex magnet.

“ _Four Gee_ ,” Tegoshi says very slowly, breathing the words against Kame’s lips, and Kame nods like he knows what the younger man is talking about. “Massu’s idea.”

Kame raises an eyebrow before opening his eyes, seeing the aforementioned man looking a bit sheepish before offering an awkward wave. If Tegoshi’s stare had been degrading, Massu’s is absolutely molesting. Kame feels like a steaming tray of gyoza with how Massu’s looking at him like he wants to eat him, chest heaving with anxious breaths as he appears like he’s physically holding himself back from attacking.

“You can’t say 4G without ‘orgy’,” Massu supplies, and Kame is strangely reminded of Taguchi in a sexier package. “You should have Tego blow you. He puts hookers to shame.”

Kame blinks at Tegoshi, who smirks as he reaches down for Kame’s waist and executes a full body roll right against him. “It’s true,” he says shamelessly, “but wouldn’t you rather be inside me?”

A sharp intake of air leaves Kame unable to do anything but nod, and Tegoshi casts Massu a smug face before lifting a hand to Kame’s cheek, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “Then, if you don’t have any preference, shall I arrange it for you?”

It’s like he’s talking about arranging flowers or something, Kame thinks, but just nods again, his senses overcome by whatever spell Tegoshi has put him under along with the promise of sex. “I’m in your care,” he manages to say, completely succumbing to the other’s control.

“We’ll take good care of you, Kame-chan,” Tegoshi whispers, stroking Kame’s hair before leaning in to kiss him softy. “Kei-chan, get behind him. Shige and Massu, cover the sides. I’ve got the front.”

There are a series of grunts and then Kame’s touched from all sides, embraced from behind with one mouth on his neck and another on his ear. He doesn’t know Massu and Shige well enough to tell them apart, but it feels like Shige’s the one nipping at his neck like he’s got something to prove. It’s not enough to leave a mark, just small jabs of his teeth and Kame never knew he liked that until right now.

He’s undressed faster than during costume changes, eight hands all touching him at once like an overly friendly octopus, and Kame leans his head back to find Koyama’s shoulder at perfect height, a deep groan sounding into his hair as Koyama grinds against his backside.

“Relax,” Tegoshi whispers, pressing one last kiss to Kame’s lips before dragging them down his exposed throat. “Let Leader make you feel good.”

That’s right, Kame realizes, Koyama’s the leader now, and it’s with an air of authority that Koyama lifts up Kame’s leg and spreads him open, whispering soothing things into the ear that’s not being licked by Massu. Kame’s lips feel cold and he wonders where Tegoshi went, at least until there’s a hot mouth around the head of his cock and Kame doesn’t think he can possibly get any harder as Tegoshi sucks him in and out.

Fingers ease their way inside Kame and it’s not Koyama, because both of Koyama’s hands (with his long fingers) are firmly placed on Kame’s body. Kame’s fingers, which have automatically threaded into Tegoshi’s hair as an automatic reaction, drift over to the side and find Shige’s short hair, trailing fingertips across his hairline and it’s surprising how Shige leans into it, rubbing his head against Kame’s thigh like a cat being petted.

Then a nose pushes into his jaw, pointedly, and Kame’s eyelids flutter open long enough to see a blurry version of Massu in front of him, still eyeing him like he’s dessert and right now Kame kind of wants to be. He’s not sure who leans in first, but their lips crush together and Massu tastes like mint and honey and everything Kame loves to feel on his tongue. Kissing Massu makes him wonder why he _hasn’t_ been kissing Massu all this time, seeming to make up for it with the incredibly rushed way they’re doing it now.

Tegoshi starts humming and Kame grips Shige’s hair tighter, starting a domino effect that has Shige fingering him harder and doing whatever he’s doing to Koyama that makes him pant into Kame’s hair, which comes around full circle when Kame uses his free arm to grab Massu by the waist and pull him close enough for his erection to dig into Kame’s bare hip. Massu groans into their kiss and Kame’s skin breaks out into a sweat, which Massu smears with his fingers as he explores Kame’s chest before flicking one of his small nipples.

It’s Koyama who pulls Tegoshi’s head back, murmuring soothingly when Kame whines. “Turn him around and take him, he’s already ready. He did it while he was sucking you off, the little slut. He likes to be manhandled, so get rough if you want. But don’t hurt him or I’ll hurt you.”

The ultimatum sends a shiver coursing through Kame’s body, and it takes all of his active control to reach down for Tegoshi’s shoulder and spin him around. A peek shows Tegoshi happily positioning himself on all fours, shooting a devious look over his shoulder as he lifts his backside like a cat in heat. Right now the comparison is apt with how primal Kame feels, unable to stop himself from grabbing Tegoshi’s hips and thrusting inside, falling forward from the force and pulling Massu down with him.

He likes it better like this, anyway, though he would never admit how fucking turned on he gets when Koyama smacks away Shige’s hands and rocks into him, establishing the rhythm that continues as he pounds Kame into Tegoshi. Massu’s still attached to Kame’s side, rubbing against his thigh and the deep groans he makes have Kame seeking out his mouth again, wanting to feel those groans against his tongue, which just means that his questionably-pitched moan is muffled when Koyama angles his hips up and fucks him harder.

“Oh god,” Kame breathes, but Massu swallows the rest of his words, sucking on his tongue and taking him higher as Koyama hits his prostate and Tegoshi’s muscles squeeze his entire length. He doesn’t know how long he’ll be able to last like this, if lasting is even an option, especially with the way Shige’s massaging his tight balls as he sandwiches Kame’s leg between himself and Koyama. They’re kissing over his shoulder as Koyama’s pumping Shige’s cock with his hand, the five of them moving together as one as their breaths and moans mix together, louder and more quickly as they all rush for their respective finishes.

It’s Shige who comes first, splashing Kame’s thigh with his release, and Koyama’s right behind him with a long, drawn-out groan. Tegoshi’s next, pulling himself off as he clamps down around Kame so tightly that it’s almost too much, and Kame’s moans die on Massu’s tongue as he lets go as well.

Tegoshi falls forward, bringing everyone with him, and Kame ends up on his side with Massu’s cock in his face, still very hard and leaking and instantly in his mouth. Massu’s deep noise of appreciation seems to vibrate throughout his body, leaving Kame’s lips tingling as he sucks Massu in and out and wonders if Massu tastes good this way too.

“Kamenashi-kun, I-” Massu gets out before his body jerks, but Koyama’s strong fist is in Kame’s hair while Tegoshi takes Massu in his hand and together they paint Kame’s face with his orgasm.

Kame darts his tongue out to lick it and is interrupted by Tegoshi, who cleans his face like a lazy puppy before fusing their mouths together to share the taste. Massu’s sweeter than he’s used to and Tegoshi’s kiss makes his mind spin all over again, and Kame thinks the best thing about 4G networks is that they’re continuous.

*

“You look like you were up all night having sex,” Ueda says bluntly the next day as they prepare for concerts.

Kame glares at him from over his coffee cup, but says nothing. He doesn’t fuck and tell.

“Hey, did you hear?” Taguchi says, sounding more pointed than he should as he stares knowingly at Kame. “They’re coming out with 5G.”

Kame almost drops his cup, but meets Taguchi’s eyes steadily. “Really.”

“Really,” Taguchi promises, and Kame silently accepts the challenge.


End file.
